Claudio (SoW game)
Claudio (クラウディオ Kuraudio) is a bachelor in Story of World (video game). Claudio lives at his own home located in the Food Tower Area. He is always thinking of ideas for new images. Claudio has a sensitive nature, which many people feel may hinder his chances of marriage. After Claudio is befriended, the player will learn that he struggles with his calm attitude. Although good at modeling, he is a bad cook. The rival for Claudio's affection is Verena, a fashion designer. Both Claudio and Verena have an interest in fashion. For players who choose to marry Claudio or Verena, it is easy to befriend either/both of them due to their sweet nature and obviously, sibling-like figure. In order for Claudio to appear in Funville, the player must talk to Verena when she's working at her store for 10 days in a row until she ask about a famous model. One week after the player did it, Claudio will come and introduce himself. To marry Claudio, the player must improve his relationship by giving him gifts. Only the Teal friendship level (60,000 XP) is necessary for marriage. Additionally, the protagonist must have a stage 2 house or bigger, watch all of his events, and use the flower jewel to propose. Friendship is challenging to improve because the player can only see their relationship status with Claudio by looking the colour of name tag above his dialogue box. When Claudio's coloured name tag goes further, that is a good indication that you improved your relationship with him. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the female player walks out of her home, proven that Claudio's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Claudio has some extra eggs from the farm, and he wishes to share them with you. Surely, being a farmer too, the player can appreciate the gesture. If his gift is accepted, Claudio will be pleased, and the player takes the Yak Milk. However, if you reject Claudio's gift, he will become upset and your relationship level with him decreases by 1000 XP. ---- Purple Love Event *Claudio's name tag on his dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Claudio asks the player to deliver an item to Bastian. ---- Blue Love Event *Claudio's name tag on his dialogue box is coloured blue or further *Have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after completing necessary requirements, in which Mr. Jason will tell the player to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. They will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Find Claudio on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private, which they end up going to the the beach. Claudio likes the player very much, so he wants to confess his love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Claudio, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. They both will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Claudio, and it takes a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- Yellow Love Event *Claudio's name tag on his dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *Have seen the Yellow Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Claudio to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, Claudio will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date and if his request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Claudio's invitation or giving a negative response will result in losing XP. Also, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and they earn -500 XP. Claudio will remind that the player forgot something interesting. After the player has seen all 4 of Claudio's love events and he accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children obtained from marrying Claudio will have light brown hair, maroon eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be green whilst the girl's clothing will be orange. Black Rival Event *School office *11:00 to 14:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. Verena asks why did Claudio eat her Cheese Fondue. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Verena wants to ask Xavier to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, they, however will not lose friendship points. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. If the player is a male and upon going outside home in the morning, Claudio will ask about his relationship with Verena. Encouraging Claudio will make him relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Verena himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is a girl, except that Verena will come to your house asking about Claudio. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a female and Claudio appears in house but want Verena to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Claudio's apartment room *11:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week (except Sunday) *Not on a festival day or villager's birthday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Claudio (Boy Player)/Verena (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. Verena has come to visit Claudio at his room, because she's concerned. Claudio sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Claudio says that he's fine, and appreciates Verena for being so concerned about him. Claudio apologises to Verena, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Verena also apologises in return, because she feels that Claudio has never liked her. Claudio immediately says that's not true at all... he always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Flower Jewel to propose to her with! Verena accept Claudio's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. Claudio and Verena will get married one year later after this event. One year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Claudio or Verena (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Most people will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and obviously their family. After the wedding ceremony is over, the player will return to their house at 20:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Claudio and Verena are married, the player will receive a phone call from Claudio, telling they are going to gave birth to a baby. The protagonist is then taken to Verena's room inside Opal Fashion Store at 10:00. After the bedroom scene, the rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Pink Diamond Clinic for a birthing event. Claudio and Verena will have a daughter named Claudina. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelors